


The god complex

by HushBekk



Series: I heard there was a special place... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Despair is life, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a fucking psyco and i stan that fact, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, In this work Dream is inspired by Junko, Inner Dialogue, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Subscribe to Technoblade, THE ELECTIONS WERE NOT SO LONG AGO HOLY FUCK, Technoblade and Dream are god-like in the SMP, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, and live to tell the story, felt cute might delete later, imma ascend to heaven, not a lot, not but for real, pull the "heat waves" shit and imma ditch y´all, punch god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: A hooded figure stood at the distance, if you were to look at them you´d be petrified. The smiley porcelain mask was intimidating at best; there was something off about it, as if those tiny dark holes that were supposedly eyes could read your entire soul.It was someone that even the gods would fear.Or: my poethic take of the SMP narrative.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I heard there was a special place... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The god complex

Let us tell you a tale…a tale that made its way into our hearts. The very lore that carved a special place into our memories and that we´ll surely treasure for a long time.

Not so far away from this wasted land, there was a small city flourishing, basking in their new-found independence. Its flag waved proudly in the open blue sky, and its sturdy stone walls protected the happiness and hope of its people. If you had been there in time, you might have met them in all their glory…when the act of independence was freshly signed by every single person in that city, from the founder to the sweet baker that was way to kind for her own good, but today was a gloomy day…for a maddened tyrant was given a free hold of the beautiful nation.

Commotion was heard from the distance, cheers, laughs and cries…the election was over, or so it seemed.

A hooded figure stood at the distance, perching itself in one of the walls of the old L´Manberg; if you were to look at them you´d be petrified. The smiley porcelain mask was intimidating at best; there was something off about it, as if those tiny dark holes that were supposedly eyes could read your entire soul.

It was someone that even the gods would fear.

He walked by the edge of the deep purple, cold walls; watching the election from afar was something Dream wouldn’t be too proud on admitting doing, but here he was now. If anyone was to ask him why did he began the last war he´d tell them the truth, he was _bored_.

Was it such a bad thing? That from being bored he´d declared a war on such hopeless, innocent people just because his petty attitude demanded it? If the L´Manbergians could see his real intent they´d be pissed, that for sure. But then again, they stood on _his_ land, proclaimed _his_ land as theirs and even fought for it.

As his closest friends said, “ _L´Man-child-berg must fall”_. Ah, despair was one of Dream´s favorite feelings in the world!

He had to admit, either they were stupidly brave or stupidly pathetic to dare cross him, the line was too thin to decide. Oh no, he’s not talking about his dear friends, sure they might be…chaotic when given the chance. But Dream still held them close when things fell upon them. Getting back from what he was talking about…

Who was he to decide the independence and mere basic freedom from others? You might ask.

Simple, he was a god

Not technically, he didn’t have any un-natural power that could make the earth shake, nor did he have a really weird myth that every odd student knows about by heart. But he was. At least he viewed himself that way. What was so un-human from him you ask? Well, he holds strength that can rival those of the gods above…that’s the unsettling thing…he´s as strong and as witted as a god when he´s just a mere _mortal_.

And he’s proud of that, he carries his name, his crossbow and his title with pride.

Enough of his little monologue…there´s something going on in Manberg, the bitter taste of that name will never leave Dream´s mouth apparently. It was better off as L´Manberg anyways. That sparked an idea, a terrible idea, but it was enough for Dream. The feeling of dread only fueled him even more.

The old founder of the nation and his stupid little brother fled the place, running far off from his reach.

Dream turns back from his spot in the walls and walks towards the forest that stood in front of him; each step he takes is as elegant as the last. It is time to call an old friend to help move things around, and this time, this should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> We came up with a good idea, but for the wrong bitch. I know this is way out of character from Canon!Dream, but well, a bit of a change won´t hurt anyone am I right? We hope you liked this short fic. If you see a typo or any kind of mistake don´t be afraid to say so in the comments below! 
> 
> Remember, eat a snack, drink a glass of water and rest!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
